


Blind

by RdmFavCpls



Category: DIgimon Story Cyber Sleuth - Fandom, Digimon, digimon Story - Fandom
Genre: Blind Ami, Mr. Kamishiro, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-31 00:52:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12120981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RdmFavCpls/pseuds/RdmFavCpls
Summary: Ami was the outsider of the five original friends, she was only an experiment that was successful while the beta test wasn't When she had a half-cyber body, no one could figure out how she was so positive. She was that way because she saw something that she's only dreamed of seeing.





	Blind

**Title: Blind**

 

**Category: DIgimon**

 

**Rating: T**

 

**Pairing: Ami/Arata at the end**

 

**Summary: Ami was the outsider of the five original friends, she was only an experiment that was successful while the beta test wasn’t. When she had a half-cyber body, no one could figure out how she was so positive. She was that way because she saw something she’s only dreamed of seeing.**

 

**Disclaimer: I don’t own any rights to the Digimon Franchise**

 

**~~Story Begins~~**

 

**_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._ **

 

Ami wanted to shut that alarm clock off, it was too loud, to close to her. Her fingers twitched and then voices, unfamiliar voices except for one, they were talking fast, too fast for her groggy mind to understand. She slowly opened her eyes and stared.

 

Was her eyes open?

 

She felt herself blink, eyelashes touching her face as she blinked. 

 

Black. Darkness.

 

“Ms. Aiba, can you hear me?” a voice asked. “Blink once for yes and blink twice for no.”

 

Ami blinked once, tried to sit up but she felt heavy, then it came back to her. She no longer had a half-cyber body, she was back in her physical body. This is why she’s only met with darkness once she opened her eyes. She had no eyesight, lost it at the age of three, an age where she didn’t remember colors, shapes, she doesn’t even know how her own mother looks like and every time her mother comes home, she has to feel how her mother looks like now. 

 

She’s blind.

 

“Do you remember what happened?”

 

_ Eaters, Royal Knights, Yuuko, Yuugo, Nokia, Arata, Kyoko, Pete, Connect Jump, Alphamon, Digimon, Suedo. _

 

Ami blinked once again before sitting up, something was covering her mouth, she wanted it off. “I can talk,” she said hoarsely, cracker, her mouth was dry. Than all of sudden like her prayers have been answered, whatever was covering her mouth was removed. “Thank you.”

 

“Your welcome. You are at Central Hospital and you are last victim of EDEN Syndrome to wake up,” the familiar voice said.

 

Ami closed her eyes, focusing on the person’s breathing, it sounded familiar too.

 

**_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._ **

 

That explains the beeping, it wasn’t an alarm clock but a heart monitor.

 

“Is Yuugo okay?” she asked. She wanted water but she wasn’t going to let them help her drink. She’s blind but she’s not helpless. 

 

“He’s fine, in rehab now. Most of the victims were able to leave the day they woke up,” this person who hasn’t introduced himself said.

 

“What do I need to do to get out of here?”

 

“Just some exercises, being able to keep food and liquid down. Uh...would you like-”

 

“I don’t need help,” Ami said. “I just need someone to tell me where the glass, plate, and silverware are located without being a smart mouth along with what I am going to be eating and where they are located on the plate.”

 

“Okay, we’ll get someone to bring you a glass and some food before we do the exercises,” the person said and Ami finally put the pieces together over who this person is. “I’ll go contact Mr. Kamishiro, I’m sure his son and daughter would love to -”

 

“It will be hard to contact Mr. Kamishiro when you are him,” Ami said interrupting the CEO again. It was a bad habit she had, she didn’t do it much, only when she felt like people were disrespecting her which was quite often. “Can you contact Mrs. Mochi please?”

 

“Of course, you are the patient,” Mr. Kamishiro said. “How did you know it was me?”

 

“Your breathing pattern matches Yuuko’s but your voice almost sounds like Yuugo’s. Can you please not tell your children about me being blind? They don’t need to know.”

 

Ami couldn’t stand the thought of them treating her differently than what they did. She wanted them to least remember her for who she was when she was part digital. She wanted them to remember her in a good light. She closed her eyes, fighting back the tears, she wants none of them to see her as a person whose blind, but someone who they could count on. 

 

**_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._ **

 

A hand patted her head causing her to open her eyes. “I won’t let them know that you are awake until after you have been discharged. I’m sure you have a different set of memories than what I have over EDEN Syndrome, but I do know that I owe you so much gratitude for bringing my son back to me.” She lifted her head at him, even though she couldn’t see. “Thank you. I know it’s not much, and it will not truly repay you for saving my son, but I have an appointment made for you to see if eye surgery is possible.”

 

“Mr. Kamishiro, I don’t deserve to be rewarded, Yuugo is a friend of mine,” Ami said.

 

“I know, but please accept it, because I truly don’t think you realize how many lives you saved,” he said kindly. “Also as a token of my gratitude for helping Yuuko come out of her shell and actually enjoy her young life instead of worrying about my business.”

 

“But - “

 

“If you won’t accept it, then I guess I can call Yuuko, let her know that you are awake and I’m sure you can picture what’s going to happen next.”

 

“Fine, I’ll go to the appointments,” Ami said looking down. “Thank you, but I wish I could have helped everyone sooner.”

 

Another pat on her head before Mr. Kamishiro left, leaving Ami alone with her thoughts and - 

 

**_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._ **

 

Hours later, Mrs. Mochi and her son Ryota, took Ami home. Ryota hugging and crying Ami the whole entire time, proclaiming on how much he missed her at school and hanging out with her.

 

Sakutaro Kamishiro was sitting in his office working on some documents when he received the phone call he’s been expecting from his daughter. “Hello?” he answered.

 

“Father! Why was we not informed Ami is awake and got released?” Yuuko asked angrily.

 

“She woke up today and asked for me to refrain from telling you that she was awake,” he said.

 

Nokia appeared on the screen now, “Why? Did she forget us?”

 

“No, she knew who I was without me introducing myself,” he said. “She has her reasons.”

 

“Which are?” Yuugo asked as Yuuko got back on the screen.

 

“I am not at liberty to say, however the four of you can figure it out. You are all amazing hackers, no?”

 

The call ended and Arata crossed his arms, this wasn’t a good day for any of them, and Ami had some serious questions to answer whenever they find her.

 

A week later, Ami was walking down the sidewalk with Sakura. Ami was laughing about what Sakura was telling her about the way Ryota was acting without Ami being in school. Ami didn’t notice it but Sakura was looking at her, a concerned expression on her face.

 

“You keep forgetting, don’t you?” Sakura asked.

 

“What do I keep forgetting?” Ami asked back confused.

 

“That we care about you because you are a friend,” Sakura said.

 

“Sakura!!” a voice yelled and Ami sighed.

 

**_Click click. Click click._ **

 

Nokia was running towards them from behind, when she got closer her running stopped slowly as she walked and then stopped. “No way, is that - “

 

“Hello Nokia,” Ami said turning around as Nokia stood behind them. “It’s been a while, hasn’t it?”

 

“Ami!” Nokia said shocked. Ami felt arms wrap around her neck and her chin was on Nokia’s shoulders. “You idiot! You stupid idiot of a jerkface! I don’t know whose worse of being a jerkface, you or Arata. Do you have any idea how worried we have been?” 

 

Ami felt a little wetness on her neck, than the smell of salt was mixing with the scent of oranges and daisies, “Are you crying, Nokia?” Ami asked not hiding her surprise.

 

“Of course I’m crying!” Nokia exclaimed. “We’ve been worried about you, especially Arata! You should have seen him, should see him now! He’s even more distraught due to Kyoko’s reaching out to him and having her tell tell him that someone recommended her to him to be her assistant.”

 

“Did he accept?” Ami asked.

 

“Yes, he accepted it,” Nokia said pulling away from Ami. “He wasn’t too pleased about it but he accepted it. So why did you give up the job? You was excellent at it, I mean Arata is just as good as a cyber sleuth as you but - “

 

“Nokia,” Sakura said. “Ami is -”

 

“I’m blind,” Ami said for Sakura who was unsure and uncertain about saying it. “I can’t see nothing but darkness. I would make for a terrible sleuth.”

 

“Your blind?” Nokia asked shocked. “But, but -”

 

“Sakura,” Ami said. “I’m awfully thirsty and I need to talk to Nokia alone.”

 

“Of course, would you like anything Nokia?” Sakura asked.

 

“No thank,” Nokia answered.

 

**_Step. Step. Step. Step._ **

 

“The reason as to why I was able to see before was because I had a half cyber body,” Ami said grabbing Nokia’s arms. She moved her hands down to Nokia’s hands and clasped them, “Nokia, I need you to check something out for me.”

 

“What do you need?”

 

“I want you to see if you can hack into me,” Ami said. “I know I’m asking a weird favor from an acquaintance.”

 

“Excuse me? We are friends! We will have girls sleepovers where we gossip about all of the latest important information including your crush on Arata -” Ami felt the heat rise on her neck, “late night ping-pong matches, we WILL break through the wall because it is there together!”

 

“Nokia!” Ami said shocked.

 

“I am a friend, you are a friend,” Nokia said. “We are friends.”

 

“Please don’t tell the others,” Ami said. “I don’t want them to think differently of me.”

 

Nokia stared at Ami, she’s never heard the redhead sound so small and not confident. “If that’s what you want, but Ami, we wouldn’t think any less of you. Especially Arata, he would feel -”

 

“No! No one needs to know right now,” Ami said. “I’m sure they will eventually find out and just think lowly of me and of themselves.”

Nokia hugged Ami tightly, “I won’t tell anyone that I am now in contact with you,” Nokia said. She doesn’t know much about Ami’s life but she could tell that someone who she was close to left once they found out she was blind.

 

Three days later, Nokia was sitting at K-Cafe with Arata who was looking at her trying to figure out what she was saying.

 

“Can you repeat that?” Arata asked.

 

Nokia crossed her arms, “If Ami was here, you would understand what I was asking.” She said meaning it literally and figuratively.

 

“Ami wouldn’t use crazy descriptions,” Arata said with a quick glare before his expression went back to normal and he let out a sigh. “Speaking of Ami, she’s good at hiding. No one has seen or heard from her since she got out of the hospital.”

 

To Nokia, Arata was a lot like her older brother but ten times sweeter than her actual brother. Shocking she knows, but Arata does care about them. He may start saying random information and facts but he takes the banter easily returning it. It broke Nokia’s heart seeing him trying to hide the sadness he’s feeling because Ami wasn’t around. 

 

Much like Ami’s clothing, Ami was the bright sunshine in their lives. Now, with her being out of touch with them, their lives were dreary weather with nasty grey clouds.

 

“So, this case you brought to me?” Arata asked.

 

“Can you hack into something that is like a digital mind to bring back one of its senses on this human-like android thing?”

 

“So you want me to hack into its hard drive?”

 

“No, there isn’t any hardware! Just a digital mind.”

 

“If it is an android, there is a hard drive. You cannot have a android with just a digital mind.”

 

“It’s not an android like robotic android but close to it,” Nokia said.

 

“That’s the point where I get confused,” Arata stated. “Can you be clearer on it?” Nokai shook her head, Arata watched her. “Is this case for you or for someone else?”

 

“I want to help one of my friends out without them, knowing I took it as a case,” Nokia explained. Ami will most definitely kill her if she finds out. “They’ll be mad at me if they found out.”

 

“Than I can’t do it,” Arata commented. “If you want it to be a secret and if you can’t give me any more details, than it is impossible. I mean a picture or something of what you are referring to would help but you can’t give me even that. It could be something as simple as the wire work.”

 

Nokia sighed. She would try to attempt on what’s she’s asking Arata but she isn’t a geek like Arata nor is she as experienced as a hacker.

 

“I’m sorry,” Arata said. “I wish i could help, I really do, because knowing you this android thing you are referring too means a lot to you or to a friend of yours. But until I get more information, I can’t understand.”

 

That is why Arata is ten times better than her brother, he cares about her and would try to help her with it even from behind the scenes while her brother just shoves her away laughing.

 

Arata watched as Nokia lit up, an idea came to her and it was going to be an idea that’s really stupid, “Don’t worry about it! I’ll get you as much information as possible. Just be patient with me and I promise you, you won’t regret it.”

 

It’s been a month since that meeting with Nokia and being a cyber sleuth kept Arata busy. He was distracted from his missing friend, Ami, and he completely had a newfound respect for her, but right now, something else was a distraction for him.

 

It was pain and the cold, relentless rain soaking him and staining his white cut up coat with his blood, his ankle was throbbing just as much as his shoulder was and it slightly hurt to take deep breaths. A gang from his school ganged up on him, getting their revenge on him for busting a lot of their members, a lot of them leaders.

 

He was gripping the iron fence, trying to breath as he walked slowly towards his apartment that was a forty-five minute run away. 

 

All of a sudden, he was no longer getting hit with the rain. He looked up to see an umbrella was over him all of a sudden. “What the hell?” he looked over and saw Ami standing next to him, a concerned, concentrating look on her face. “Ami!!”

 

“I guess you’re right,” Ami said with a small smile. “I’m too soft-hearted. Here hold this,” She offered him the umbrella, he took it letting go of the fence. Ami walked around him and wrapped the arm holding the umbrella around her neck. “We aren’t too far from my mom’s place. Mom should have a lot of first aids there as well.”

 

“He, thanks,” Arata said. “I would laugh but my god it hurts to breath. They did a number on me.”

 

Ami knows they did, she can hear his labored breathing pick up in hitch at certain spots, she can hear the pain in his voice, and the way he’s dragging his feet making a skid slash sound on the wet pavement. She can smell the strong iron from his blood, it was overpowering the scent of rain.

 

“Don’t talk,” Ami says gently as they approached a door of a small two story house. “Save your breath.” The arm around her neck tightened before relaxing. What was that? An involuntary twitch. A defensive mechanism? Was he truly that worried about her?

 

“Tell me not to talk,” Arata said as Ami unlocked the door, “You haven’t been in contact for over a month and you want me not to talk? You know you have so many questions that need to be answered. You vanished by choice!”

 

“I have reasons,” Ami said calmly as they entered the house. She took the umbrella from him and closed it. “Come on, kitchen is this way.”

 

“I want to know what those reasons are for,” Arata stated as he found himself sitting on a kitchen chair, watching Ami get the first aid out. “But...uh...thanks...again...y’know...for taking care of me...again. I must look pathetic to you.”

 

Ami just stared at him as she brought the first kit over. “You aren’t.”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“You don’t look pathetic nor are you pathetic,” Ami said. She moved some of her loose red hair behind her ear nervously. “I’m going to get the other first aid kit from upstairs and don’t thank me yet. You are going to hate me here soon.”

 

“How?”

 

“I’m about touch when I’m bandaging someone up,” Ami explained, she couldn’t see the small blush and annoyed look he was giving her. “So you will need to take your coat and shirt off. If you are wearing shorts or pants on underneath, you can leave them on. But...uh..I think you have a twisted ankle.”

 

“My shirt is staying on!”

 

Ami held back her giggle, even if she didn’t know what he looked like, she would find him cute. However, she knew most of the injuries were on his top part, the scent of blood was stronger there and if it was his legs, it wouldn’t be as strong.

 

“No, your shirt is coming off,” Ami stated. “You was clutching your shoulder out in the rain, plus I think you have fractured rib somewhere,” Ami explained. “Your shirt might have been stained if you outer clothes have blood on them. She walked up the stairs.

 

Arata took his bloodied clothes off, hissing at the pain in his shoulder, “Damn, she’s still so perspective about this,” he grumbled.

 

He heard a thud sound from above and he looked at the ceiling. He chuckled to himself slightly. He looked back down at the first aid kit, guess he could do it but he was a baby when it came to peroxide.

 

“Okay, I’m back,” Ami spoke bringing another first aid down with her. “What do you want me to work on first?” She was opening the first aid cut and getting everything out.

 

“Shoulder,” he grumbled. “Do you have any clothing I could possibly borrow?”

 

Ami shook her head, “No,  I don’t but I did call Nokia when I was upstairs and asked her to bring some of your clothing over.” She ran her hands over his shoulder. “Did she ever tell you?”

 

“She was in contact with you?” Arata asked anger within his voice. “Why her? Why not the rest of us?”

 

“Because Nokia saw me shopping with a mutual friend,” Ami explained. She used a wet wipe to wipe the dried blood away. “It’s not as deep as I thought the wound was. That’s good.”

 

“So, Nokia kept it a secret that -”

 

“Sting!”

 

“-she knew - God damnit, crazy, that goddamn sting!” Arata exclaimed feeling the harsh, burning, bubbling sting of peroxide disinfecting the wound.

 

“I warned you,” Ami said with a shrug. “Hold the cloth here.”

 

“I am NOT holding the stinging alcohol of death!” Arata snapped.

 

Ami gave him a pointed look, “You can hold it so I can wrap your shoulder and see if your ribcage is fractured before Nokia gets here or -”

 

“Fine, fine,” Arata grumbled holding the dreaded thing.

 

“I’m sorry if it’s not great,” Ami explained grabbing the gauze and bandage and started to bandage his shoulder, “I’m a bit rusty.”

 

Arata watched as Ami bandaged his shoulder, smoothing out any bumps that appeared, “It is a lot better job than what I would’ve done, you are so perceive.”

 

“I’m just sensitive with my skin,” she responded. “I like for it to feel as natural as possible.” She finished wrapping his shoulder. “I’ll get you some painkillers in a little bit, but how does that feel?”

 

“Amazing,” he said moving his shoulder. “Minus the soreness of the wound.” He took a sharp intake of breath as her hands ran down his chest, “What are you doing?”

 

Ami felt some of the rib bones give way a little when she pressed down gently, she did this all the way down, “Well, slightly cracked rib cage,” Ami said. “Better than what I thought. You are two for two so does that mean your ankle won’t be twisted?”

 

“You was checking out my rib cage?” Arata asked. He hated having his shirt off, girls seemed to love his slightly muscled chest and the old scars near his stomach, but Ami was acting like nothing was there.

 

“Yep, now your ankle, you was dragging one earlier,” Ami said.

 

“You don’t have to do all of this, I can do my ankle,” Arata said.

 

“Do you want to?”

 

“Sure, but how is Nokia bringing my clothes over?”

 

Ami shrugged, “I didn’t ask. I just figured you two are dating since she seems to be studying more.”

 

“What? No!” Arata said as he looked at his swollen ankle. “She keeps wanting me to take this weird case for her.”

 

“Weird case?” Ami asked before there was knocking.

 

“Ami! Let me in!” Nokia’s voice yelled. “Please, there is something I need to tell you!”

 

“It’s unlocked,” Ami said.

 

The door could be heard opening and shutting before Nokia peaked into the kitchen once she saw Ami, she ran over to her with a bag in her hand. “I’m sorry! I promise I didn’t say anything to Yuugo and Yuuko but they know!”

 

“I’m surprised they just now figured it out, it is on my file from the beta test,” Ami said.

 

“What do they know that I don’t know?” Arata asked.

 

Nokia looked over and handed the bag to Arata, “Here’s your clothes. Yuuko and Yuugo were messaging us in a group chat on Digi-line.”

 

“My digivice is broke,” Arata stated as he put a blue shirt on. “It got broke when I was getting beaten up.”

 

“So you don’t know?” Nokia asked.

 

“What don’t I know?” Arata asked. He hated feeling in the dark.

 

“Ami’s blind!” Nokia said before freezing up, her hands covering her mouth in surprise. “Oh gawd, I wasn’t supposed to tell! I’m sorry,” Nokia turned around and pushed her head into Ami’s chest as she hugged her fellow red hair friend. “I’m sorry, I’m sowwy!”

 

Ami blinked once, twice, before speaking, “Nokia, you are literally the first one who shared that information with no hesitation in telling that to someone in front of me.” They were small, but she heard tiny sobs and the smell of salt started to mix in with the overpowering scent of disinfectant. “Nokia, are you crying again?”

 

“I can’t help it! I get so emotional,” Nokia explained. “Here you are living life like you can see, not asking for any help and you do it with ease! You cook with ease too, I mean I have sight and I still have hard time cooking!”

 

Ami sighed, “Thirteen, close to fourteen years does that to a person,” Ami said. “Can you please let me go?”

 

The information finally registered within Arata’s mind, “You’re blind, Ami?” he asked.

 

“Yeah, been blind since I was three,” Ami said. “Nokia, let me go or I’ll force you to drink a full pot of my coffee.”

 

“Nope! Nope!” Nokia said letting go of Ami and went around the table. “So, Arata meet Ami. She’s the one who I have been asking about in my case.”

 

“What?” Ami and Arata asked together. Nokia found that adorable.

 

“Ami has a digital mind,” Nokia said.

 

“You mean to tell me that the android human like thing you’ve been referring too is Ami?” Arata asked.

 

“I’m an android? Ami asked tilting her head before shaking it. She had more important things to worry about instead of whatever Nokia was calling her. “You are so dead, Nokia!”

 

“Uh-oh,” Nokia said sweat dropping. “Oh, would you look at the time. I need to get going. Toodles!”

 

“Wait a minute!” Arata said standing up as Nokia ran out of the kitchen. His ankle started to bring him pain as he stood on it, “Gah!”

 

All of the anger Ami had left when Arata let out a pained yelp. Even now, knowing that she has no chance with him, she still cares. “You never did wrap your ankle up,” Ami commented as Nokia left. “However, you know now the reason as to why I wanted to vanish from your lives.”

 

“It’s a stupid reason,” Arata snarled at her with a glare. “Do you honestly think that we would treat you any differently, leave you, all because you can’t see?”

 

“I have my reasons!” Ami said wrapping her arms around her.

 

“They are stupid,” Arata said staring at Ami. “Just because you can’t see doesn’t mean your personality doesn’t, it means nothing except that you are a creative thinker and a fighter. You overcome obstacles that we don’t usually think of.”

 

Ami smiled and shook her head. “So, I’m an android?”

 

“She wanted to know if I could hack into a digital mind and make this android like human thing have it’s senses, that was the weird case. She was apparently talking about you.”

 

Arata watched as Ami sat down on the other end of the table. “All I wanted to know if any part of me was digital. I asked Nokia to try and hack into me,” Ami said with a sigh. “I don’t know why she cares so much about helping me get my sight back.”

 

“Because it’s Nokia,” Arata commented. “Ami, do you want your sight back?”

 

“In a way, yes. I mean, I was always scared of seeing the world. I only heard of the bad and I’ve learned how to take care of myself without help and not just rely on what I’m told to do. With me being blind, I couldn’t be a cyber sleuth like you, and I can’t see everything going on. I miss seeing you glare at Nokia, the nervous habits Yuuko has. The half cyber body it was a bittersweet experience,” Ami explained looking down at the table.

 

“Think about it,” Arata said sensing there was another reason as to why Ami wanted her sight back but not wanting to talk about it. “However, don’t eyes lose their color when they are blind? Why are yours still so blue?”

 

“My eyes were originally a darker blue, at least according to my mother,” Ami said.

 

**_Scrap. Scrap._ **

 

“Stupid ankle,” she heard Arata  say in a whisper and she mentally laughed.

 

“You should really wrap your ankle,” Ami said.

 

**_Step, drag. Step, drag._ **

 

“What are you doing?” Ami asked listening as the self-proclaimed geek moved closer to her.

 

“I’m trying to figure something out,” Arata commented. 

 

“Oh?”

 

Ami felt the air around her move, than the small touch of his skin touching her face, “How did you know it was me who injured?”

 

“I didn’t until you spoke,” Ami said. Silence. Ami started to laugh, “I’m kidding. I’m not that crazy.”

 

“You could have fooled me,” Arata grumbled but Ami could hear the smile.

 

“Naw, I was actually passing by when I heard some people ran by laughing as they talk about how bad they had beaten you up,” Ami explained. “I’m surprised I even heard them considering how loud this rain is.”

 

“You know Yuugo and Yuuko are are going to demand to see you,” Arata said moving away from her.

 

“I know, I just hate the way people act after they find out I’m blind,” Ami explained. “I mean, Nokia has always been caring, her heart on her sleeve, but to ask you to do what she wants you to do is just as bad.”

 

“I’m still confused over that,” Arata stated. “Explain it to me.”

 

“It’s complicated, I’ll much rather tell Yuugo and Yuuko at the same time as you, if you don’t mind.”

 

“But yet, Nokia understands it.”

 

“Please,” Nokia’s voice was heard as the door opened and shut. Ami heard three different footsteps walk into the place. “Ami is going to kill me and so isn’t Arata.”

 

“Nokia was the one who thought of the description in the first place,” Ami said laughing. “Welcome back Nokia. Hello Yuugo and Yuuko.”

 

“Ami! You have a lot of explaining to do,” Yuuko said and Ami can imagine her firsts clenched together in front of her.

 

“I am more curious over how you knew it was us,” Yuugo said. “Nokia gave us a brief description over your condition, Arata. She left out the fact that your clothing is ruined,” Yuugo said pointing to the bloodied clothes still on the floor.

 

“I can always buy new ones, the digivice is going to be a bigger issue,” Arata said. 

 

Ami giggled, “You two have different footsteps than Nokia or Arata, but they sound similar to each other and they sound similar to your father’s footsteps. Only since he wears heavier shoes, so his steps are bit more heavier.”

 

“So, Ami,” Yuuko said. “Why did you not tell us that you were blind?”

 

Ami furrowed her brow, Yuuko sounded scared, mad, worried, and concerned.

 

“Ami has a bad habit,” Nokia spoke. “I learned this through Sakura and her boyfriend - Ryota. It’s hard to believe it, considering how much she cares for all of her friends and everyone.”

 

“Nokia!” Ami said snapping at her.

 

“It’s true. Just so you know, I’m currently standing behind Arata. I’m using him as a shield,” Nokia said.

 

“Lucky me,” Arata grumbled.

 

“There is nothing to be ashamed about,” Yuugo said. “We all have our bad habits.”

 

“Ami-” Nokia said again, “keeps forgetting that her friends - us included- care and worry about her as a friend.” Ami looked down. “She just forgets that people do worry about her and it isn’t just because she’s blind, but that we genuinely care.”

 

“You forget that we care?” Yuuko asked angrily. “Do you have any idea -”

 

“Nokia gave me some details,” Ami said, “but I know from experience that sometimes upon knowing something that wasn’t previously known, people have a different image over that person. Plus, I’m not only blind but I also have a digital mind.”

 

“Digital mind?” Yuugo asked confused.

 

So, Ami explained everything from when she woke up and Alphamon was talking to her, explaining what they talked about and the options she had, how her digimon who she loved and cared for as family and how much they loved and cared for her returned allowed them to help her restore her data so she could return back to her body.

 

To Ami, the sound of the rain outside is deafening, no one said anything and she wonders if she should have stayed with Alphamon and with her digimon. If she stayed with her digimon, would she be erased from existence, like Suedo.

 

“Are you kidding me?” Arata asked breaking the silence. He scared her, she didn’t show it, but she wonders if she said her thoughts out loud.

 

**_Scrap._ **

 

“You mean to tell me that you wanted me to hack into Ami’s mind, to allow her to see? Are you crazy, Nokia?” Arata asked.

 

Ami blinked.

 

“Excuse me?” Nokia asked back. “It’s a great idea!”

 

“Yes, it is expect you never think about the consequences of what could happen,” Arata argued.

 

“Ami would be able to see, obviously!” Nokia said.

 

Ami tilted her head. “Are we missing something?” Yuugo asked.

 

“If you are, than I am too,” Ami answered.

 

Ami guesses that Yuuko and Yuugo can’t hear the hidden emotions that Arata and Nokia have within their voices. Ami isn’t even sure Arata and Nokia know about the emotions themselves.There isn’t any malice within the insults the two throw at each other. If she was anything like Nokia, Sakura, or even Lilly, she would tell her two friends to kiss already, but she’s not. She wasn’t - isn’t - brave enough to tell Arata that she has feelings for him, and even since Nokia knows about it. She wouldn’t mind the two dating as long as they were happy. 

 

“How in the world is she going to explain to those who knows she’s blind that she can see all of a sudden?” Arata asked.

 

“Uhh...well, I figured since Ami’s good at thinking on her feet that -”

 

“You’ll just leave her to figure it out on her own?”

 

“Calm down,” Yuuko said. “I know it’s hard for you to talk with each other like normal human beings, but do try.”

 

“No, I mean, I’ve thought of some reasons that Ami could use,” Nokia said.

 

“How about if her eyes change colors and shape?” Arata asked. “Did that ever cross your mind since her digital mind is made up of different digimon?”

 

“Is that even possible?” Nokia asked.

 

“Yes,” Yuuko and Arata replied.

 

Ami just sighed and placed her arms on the table, resting her head on her arms. She didn’t know what time it was, but she was tired, and she had guests over so she couldn’t leave to go to her room and take a nap. Plus Arata still hasn’t bandaged his ankle.

 

She doesn’t know who is worse when it comes to using a first aid kit, Arata or her mother.

 

“Tired?” Yuugo whispered to her. She nodded. “When did you go to sleep?”

 

“Ten in the morning on 9-8,” Ami responded.

 

“You’ve been awake for over twenty-four hours,” Yuugo said with a sigh.

 

“Y’know,” Nokia said with a slight tease in her voice, “You seem more work up over her eyes than what she does?”

 

“I’ve calmed down,” Ami said not raising her head from her arm pillow. “Still it would have been nice if you asked if I wanted my sight back before you took it up as a case.”

 

“Well, I wanted it to be a surprise for you,” Nokia said.

 

“You don’t just surprise someone who has lived most of their young life in the dark with sight. It’s completely disorienting. Trust me on it,” Ami explained. “Besides, I have eye surgery soon, right Yuuko and Yuugo?”

 

“Yes,” Yuuko said. “That’s actually how we found out, was that Ms. Rei told us the good news about your surgery.”

 

“Besides to find out as to why you didn’t tell any of us that you are blind, we also came over to see if there was anyone who you would like to stay with after the surgery for two weeks,” Yuugo explained. “It would have been Yuuko and I but I start a new physical therapy around that time.”

 

“When exactly is her surgery?” Nokia questioned.

 

“Around December, her surgery is a week before New Year’s Eve,” Yuuko said.

 

“Sakura and Ryota are out,” Ami said. “Don’t want to ruin their holidays the first year they are together. I’ll be fine, I’m still going to be in darkness until the bandages come off.”

 

“I can’t,” Nokia said sadly. “I have to go to my grandparents house for the holidays. Do you have any idea how bored I’m going to be? They don’t have internet service there or anywhere nearby so I can’t play on my digivice or go to EDEN. They live out in the country on a farm, there isn’t any malls or shops nearby and there’s chickens!”

 

“Aww, too bad,” Arata commented and Ami heard the smirk in his voice. “The good news is that you’ll have fresh eggs every morning.”

 

“You seem so eager about it, how about you go in my place?” Nokia asked.

 

“I’ll pass, thank you,” Arata said back smartly. “I already have plans made as well and they don’t include a farm.”

 

“See, I’ll be perfectly fine,” Ami said moving her head up to rest her chin on her arms.

 

“No, see, I’m going to stay here with you for your surgery and all that,” Arata said. “My family likes to have these crazy parties that are more like Nokia’s kind, not mine.”

 

“Excuse me, what’s your idea of a party?” Nokia asked.

 

Ami couldn’t help but giggle as her two friends went back at it Yuuko laughed with her as Yuugo let out a sigh.

 

“Well, since Arata is staying here until he heals,” Yuuko said.

 

“What?” Ami questioned. She didn’t remember saying anything about that.

 

“When was this decided?” Arata asked equally confused.

 

“Just now, so brother and I are going to take Nokia and leave,” Yuuko stated.

 

“It must be hard to currently walk on that ankle,” her brother stated with amusement in his voice.

 

**_Scrap. Scrap._ **

 

Even in unison, the twins got up from the table. “What? But I don’t want to leave. It’s raining and I’m cold!”

 

“You’re leaving with us, No-ki-a,” Yuuko spoke.

 

Arata watched as the twins pulled Nokia out, “We’ll be back tomorrow, Ami,” Yuuko said.

 

“Okay?” Ami responded.

 

Nokia kept on struggling as the three left and Arata let out a sigh of relief. Nokia could be annoying a lot of the time but still naive to the world. That’s possibly why he looks at her like the younger sister he never wanted.

 

“You know,” Ami spoke to him. “She’ll have the cutest but biggest freakout if you kissed her.”

 

He turned his head and stared at her, wide-eyed. “What?”

 

Ami tapped her face, right under her ears. “I can hear what others can’t. The insults you two throw at each other aren’t filled with malice like everyone believes. I can also hear how you care for her underneath the fake anger, plus there’s Under Zero incident. So just kiss her, and wrap your ankle up. If I have to tell you again, I’m just going to do it.”

 

“Forget about my damn ankle,” Arata said. “Why in the world do you think I want to kiss that airhead?”

 

“I just explained it,” Ami said. “It’s not like I can do anything else, expect listen. Listening is essentially what I’m good at it.”

 

“Nokia is like the little sister I never wanted,” Arata explained with a chuckle. “I do have feelings for someone through, but they are completely out of my league.”

 

“Have you tried to tell her or do something to let her know your feelings?” Ami questioned. “Not going to lie, you don’t seem like one to care about leagues in the first place.”

 

Arata stared at her, “Eh, I think I’ve tried once.” He chickened out, he honesty tried it when he walked over to her earlier this day.

 

“What happened?”

 

“Why are you asking?”

 

“Honestly, Alphamon is currently interested in it. She leaves me alone most of the time unless something’s piqued her interest.”

 

“I got scared and pulled away.”

 

“That isn’t like you, Arata. Was she taken already?”

 

“No, I don’t think so. They keep their life private.”

 

“Like me, huh?”

 

“Yeah,” Arata scratched the back of his neck. “Maybe you can give me some advice over what I can do to win her over?”

 

Arata watched as her eyes glazed over with confusion before returning to normal. “Okay, I can try but wouldn’t the others be better suited for it?”

 

“Nope, Nokia is too girly, Yuuko is to elegant, and Yuugo wouldn’t even know where to begin. I think you are the more romantic type.”

 

“Our roles are switched,” Ami said with a chuckle. She thought about it for a minute. “Unworthy proposal and a letter pertaining the truth about a gentleman’s scheming ways.”

 

“What?”

 

“Oh, dear, please tell you that you have at least read Jane Austen’s Pride and Prejudice? Mr. Darcy and Ms. Bennett?”

 

“Nope, but how exactly did you read them?”

 

“Audio books. Pride and Prejudice plus the zombie version are the two I listen to the most,” Ami explained. “How in the world do you NOT know them?”

 

“It wasn’t a school assignment,” Arata said. “But onto the point of you helping me with romantic advice.”

 

“Amusement park is out considering you need a new digivice,” Ami said closing her eyes and thought about it. “How about going to see a movie? I can understand how that can be romantic or maybe if there’s no good movies around, a walk to the park? Of course, when your ankle gets better.”

 

**_Scrap. Scrap. Step, drag. Step, drag._ **

 

“No words of pain?” Ami asked.

 

“No, I remembered,” Arata said as Ami felt pressure on the back of her chair and she turned to hopefully face him, his warm slightly labored breathing fanning her face. She could smell the mint from his toothpaste. “Perhaps you didn’t hear me right.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“I believe I said that the girl I like is you.”

 

Ami felt her neck start to burn with a blush but before she could argue, his mouth was on top of hers, effectively silencing here and shutting down her mind. The pressure of his hands on her chair moved to her shoulder and the back of her neck, she could feel them tremble gently, thank goodness he was just as nervous about this as she is. The taste was minty but there was a tint of strawberries.

 

Strawberries was a weakness she had, Arata was another weakness so when the two were combined, she was completely gone.

 

Arata felt Ami gently grab his shirt and pull him closer as she started to kiss him back. Arata pulled away and rubbed his nose against hers.

 

“Arata?” she questioned in a small voice.

 

“I stand by my statement that you misheard me,” Arata spoke.

 

Ami giggled and she couldn’t see the smile on Arata’s face or how his eyes were filled with warmth.

 

Two weeks after New Year, Arata was slowly unwrapping Ami’s bandages from her eyes.

 

“It’s okay, Arata,” Ami said reaching up to grab her boyfriend’s (not officially boyfriend but totally boyfriend) arms. “Calm down, everything will be okay.”

 

“You’ve been hanging around Nokia, unsupervised,” Arata grumbled placing his forehead against hers.

 

“I’ve been unsupervised with hanging around you these past weeks, if anything, you should have rubbed off on me,” Ami said.

 

“So says the girl who made me listen to two books,” he grumbled back playfully.

 

“You enjoyed them, especially the zombie version.”

 

“How could I not?”

 

Ami laughed as Arata continued unwrapping her bandages. She wasn’t telling Arata that she could see him every so often. She wanted to surprise him, the least she could do after he so dutifully took care of her.

 

Arata didn’t even have the last bandage completely off her eyes before Ami reached up, grabbed his face and kissed him.

 

“I told you,” Ami said with a smile as the last bandage slowly fell to the floor in between them. “It will be okay. You should really learn to trust me.”

 

Arata stepped on the fallen bandage as he pulled Ami closer playfully sneering at her, “You knew and didn’t tell me?”

 

“I wanted to surprise you, considering all that you did for me,” Ami explained. “Every so often, I could see you as you unwrapped the bandages.”

 

“I see,” Arata said gently grabbing her chin, “So I don’t need to sit with you while watching two movies that are based off of your two favorite books, now do I?”

 

“No, you need too,” Ami said with a whine as her eyes closed allowing Arata to kiss them lightly.

 

Arata chuckled. “If you insist.”

 

Ami hugged him tightly and smiled, “You know, you didn’t have to rent or buy them for me.”

 

“Brought, and I know,” Arata said hugging her back. “But this way I can distract you throughout the movies.”

 

“Maybe Nokia is right, you are a jerkface.”

 

“Possibly, possibly not.”

 

Ami giggled and kissed Arata lightly, “However, you are my jerkface and I wouldn’t try to change a thing about you.”

 

**~~The End~~**  
  



End file.
